pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Olimar (Anarchy)
Olimar is the main antagonist of Twig & Pik-pik: Anarchy. Olimar went insane after a sufficient amount of oxygen inhalation. He enslaved the Pikmin race, as well as the Bulborb race. To keep Bulborbs from turning on Pikmin slaves, he uses hypnotics to keep them under his control. The Blood of a Dictator (Insane Olimar's Origin Story) It was just another delivery day for Captain Olimar. He was an employee for Hocotate Freight, a long-haul deep-space shipping company. On the way back to his planet, he thought he'd take a nap at the wheel, leaving his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, on autopilot. He had gotten her back after his second expedition to a certain planet to repay the debt of his company, which had sold her to try and repay it. Since then, Olimar has been adding onto his beautiful spaceship to make her better than before. However, Olimar had flown right into an asteroid belt while on autopilot, the ship taking the fastest course home. It dodged some of the asteroids on its own, but then hit one head on, waking her captain with a heavy jolt. He began to panic as he pushed buttons and pulled levers on his control panel, sending the ship into an emergency crash landing. The ship slammed into the soil on the planet and airbags flipped out of their compartments. They cushioned the blow so he wasn't killed on impact. Everything blacked out quickly, leaving him in a dark silence. Eventually, he began to come to, a shadow overhung him. Once his vision cleared, he recognized the figure as one of the many pikmin that had helped him on both of his expeditions. He stood up slowly, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the daze. The pikmin chirped at him concernedly, Olimar turning and looking at his ship, which was in complete ruin. "No, the Dolphin! I'd just gotten her all fixed up after everything I've been through to get her back, all those trials..." he trailed off, a somber stare directed at the wreck that used to be his beautiful ship. He then turned to the pikmin, who squeaked and ran off. He followed it to its mother ship, the onion. It was trapped in a tangle of ivy. He called the three pikmin that were there to his side and threw them all at it. They gripped on and pulled it from the ivy, setting it free. Its legs came out of it and it landed, its dull red color brightened to a tomato red. "Amazing, I found the pikmin once again, hopefully I can find the other colors too," he sighed in relief, looking at each pikmin with a small smile. He checked his readings, not liking what he saw. "The atmosphere's oxygen levels are very high like the first time I came here, so I only have 30 days until my life support systems fail. It's all like déjà vu. The only difference is that this time, I have 50 parts to collect. I don't have as much time to waste now that I have more parts to find." This first day, he raised up his pikmin until he could no more, then he grabbed two parts, the engine, and his satellite alarm, which was a large satellite dish he added when he got her back. It sends transmissions to space to find other spaceships that could be flying around. He was able to launch despite all the parts missing, the engine puffing exhaustedly. One day since second impact. Despite the Dolphin's even worse state, I got it to launch. The pikmin have taken off with me, just like last time. With my satellite alarm back in, I can at least know if there are others nearby who can help later when I find my interstellar radio. I can send them S.O.S signals to come find me. I'm afraid I won't be able to life the Dolphin up '''every night to avoid the nocturnal creatures.' My ship is in a worse state, I have twenty more parts '''I need to find than I did last time. I shall call this second impact site, the Astronaut's Grove. '''I don't think I'll be able to make it this time, but I can't give up! If I can't make it home, I wish I could just say one last goodbye to my family.'' Olimar landed in a new area the next day, the onion landed nearby. This place was a lot bigger than the Astronaut's Grove, but also more dangerous. He called out the pikmin and began to explore the unknown. He meandered up to a heavily wooded area, gulping in fear at the sight of the large yawning darkness. He pushed down his fear and walked into the forest, the red pikmin seemed just as scared, but kept following. He heard creaking overhead from the trees and rustling from the shrubs. He blew his whistle with a good feeling, hoping it was stray pikmin ahead. Five black figures stepped out of the shadows. Five black pikmin, their buggy eyes on Olimar. They had large ears like yellow pikmin, but they had golden earring-like hoops attached. They had cloaks made from large leaves and long tails. At the end of their stalks and tails, they had closed mushrooms. They had actual mouths as well, not gill ducts that look like mouths like blue pikmin. They walked up to him, they seemed to trip a lot more than even red leaf pikmin. "Fascinating..." Olimar breathed in awe as he stared at the black pikmin. "I shall call these forestmin, as that is where I found them, I just hope I can learn everything there is to about them." One of the pikmin that stepped up, which had two large golden hoops on its ears, opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth. "You...want to learn about us?" Olimar took a step back, shock and disbelief on his face. "Y-you can understand me?" "Of course, we learned the tongue of Hocotate when others like you came." He thought for a moment, then turned back to the forestmin and said, "Well, can you tell me what kind of abilities your species have and other little tidbits about it?" The pikmin nodded and began," Well, for one, we are the most advanced species of pikmin on this planet. We can do things no other pikmin can yet, such as learn other languages. We evolved to gain a darker skin tone to hide in the shadows, and tails to make tree navigating easier. We live in the trees to escape from the bulborbs and other land dwellers, and make primitive weapons to take on the creatures from the sky that can reach us." Olimar was writing down everything she said so he could forge it into the piklopedia later. "We also have adapted to living in trees so much that we have a hard time walking on the ground, so we trip three times more than any other pikmin species." He finished up his notes and nodded, "Thank you, this information has been helpful. "Of course, hocotation, and we're willing to work with you all the way, we'll give our lives to you. That. Is the Pikmin code of honor." he smiled slightly, the pikmin continued, "Now that I have told you about us, what about you?" "Well, I crash landed on this planet on my way home, I've lost a lot of ship parts, fifty to be exact. I'll need all the help I can get before my time here runs out." "How long do you have?" "Thirty days. If I don't get my ship parts with thirty, my life support systems will fail." On day twenty-five, his mind began to get hazy. He groaned in pain and the forestmin following him looked concerned. The one that had spoken with him on day two ran up, "Olimar? What's wrong? You seem like you're struggling." "I'll be fine, we have to get those ship parts, I have twenty more." "Yeah, but can we really get them all within five days?" he stopped. HE'd been worrying about that too, if he'd be able to get all of the pieces. He sighed and kept walking, leaving the forestmin's question unanswered. On day twenty-nine, Olimar was even worst off. His mind and conscience had deteriorated a lot from the poisonous oxygen and all of the monsters. "So many monsters....pikmin dying...losing...losing...no. My family, oh my beloved family." he paused, the pikmin worried for him. He quickly turned to his army. "We don't have enough time to get the rest of the parts, we only have two days left and we've only gotten two these past three days!" the forestmin just stared sadly at Olimar, knowing that this was so three days ago. "I'm changing the plan! All pikmin will work, I don't care if there can only be one hundred pikmin in the field! All of you will build me a facility to filter the oxygen into breathable air! Once that is done, I will stay there and work with my life support system and hopefully get more days out of it." On the thirtieth day, when the facility was finished, Olimar stayed and worked on his life support system. Once he was done, it was two days after when they were meant to fail. He mapped out a city called Pikemania in the Cerria region. "There, that's where I'll place my permanent foundation!" He drew a large X on the kingdom's castle, King Steve II's castle. The next day, he created an army and left for Pikemania, fully intending on usurping the throne. His army ambushed the town around the castle while Olimar went straight for the castle. He went in and slayed King Steve and his wife Phillipina, but his children were evacuated to safety before Olimar could reach the castle. After he killed the king and queen, he usurped their throne. He enslaved the pikmin within the Pikemanian walls and any who tried to escape. There were few who got away and Olimar's tyranny shook all the surrounding cities like a supermassive earthquake. All of his slaves built him his own dark castle on top of the Pikemanian castle. The castle looked more like an asylum than any kind of castle, which was fitting for the insane dictator within. The princes of Pikemania raised their sister outside in their own hidden base. With help from their ninja, Egde, she was a black belt in karate Ever since then, the royal family has been trying to reclaim their kingdom. Trivia * Insane Olimar originally came from my vision of Pikmin 2: Lands of Torture, a Pikmin 2 hard mode ROM hack created by Quote Balrog. * The real cause for insanity was partly the toxic oxygen, and partly the sheer amount of monsters (from Lands of Torture) bringing down everything he had built up. Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Category:Hocotatians Category:Villains